


Crush

by LunarCallisto



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Heavy Angst, Post-Trost Arc, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3424352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarCallisto/pseuds/LunarCallisto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie knew he had it coming, she just didn't know it would be so soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush

_He's already gone_.

Two years of training with that idealistic boy, he had left such an impression on her. Awakening these emotions in her she has never felt before, and it almost made her feel.. _human_.

Now she stands on top of an abandoned house surveying the damage of the area. Glancing around at the group of cadets, all scared and broken. She squints into the far corners of the Trost District and see’s the titans lumbering their worthless weight around. The smell of death is heavy in the air and she can hear the faint screaming of civilians who failed to evacuate their homes.

  
‘ _This world is burning_.’ Annie cranes her neck towards the sky, a mixture of reds and oranges. The ash from rising flames pollutes the air. She can taste it, dry and gritty.

' _Eren is dead_.'  
As despairingly announced just a few moments ago from Armin who was choking back on his tears.

As well as her dear friend Mina.

' _Oh Mina_.'

Annie blames Eren for everything. She knew this would happen. His true ambition was to annihilate the titans after all. The brown haired fiery youth probably led himself to an early grave. The titans wiping out the rest of the team as their leader is incapacitated.

' _He was never meant to be a leader in the first place_.'  
Annie thought bitterly. But then thinking that she is reminded of him. How he never gave up after promising her that he wouldn't.  
How he never let any obstacle stop him from achieving in something; How he made her heart flutter with every flash of his smile or touch on her shoulder.

' _No that's insignificant_.'

She distractingly reassures herself. ' _And he was bound to die anyway_.'

His death was inevitable. What is he to her anyway? Just another name and face. A name and face she had gotten to know so very well.

‘ _The mission is more important then some ambitious little boy_.'

Yes that is true. The mission is what she must keep her focus on; as she has been doing for the last 5 years.

Annie will not cry for him. She is stronger than that. He doesn't deserve her tears. He didn't deserve her affection. He was just another hopeless idiot.

' _Hopeless...idiot_.'

Annie turns away from the group; bringing a hand up she touches her face. Feels the wetness on her cheeks then hastily, almost out of anger, wipes her eyes with her sleeve till her face is blotched red. Has she been crying the whole time? How embarrassing.

She puts her hoodie up to hide her unwanted emotions. Regardless if the others are mourning and would consider her to be as well. No, her pride is far too much for that.

' _Crying over a one dead idiot_.'

She smiles bitterly.

' _How pathetic am I?_ '

She wants to laugh at it all, her father had told her to treat every one as her enemy. And she'd done the exact opposite. She had made friends, acquaintances. But the biggest mistake was letting **HIM** in. Letting him know her; teaching him all that she knows. Reassuring him and helping him, disciplining him. _Loving him_.

Now it's killing her from the inside out. She had too after all, indirectly helped cause this chaos.

Annie sinks her teeth into her bottom lip to mute the sob that threatens to escape her.

Her small hands balled into tight fists. Her knuckles turned a paler white.  
Annie clenches her eyes, and silently let's the tears fall. No one is watching her anyway.

She attempts to organize her thoughts but her mind is too cluttered, too far gone in this mess. And every beat of her heart is in anguish for that suicidal bastard. She has to isolate these emotions. Wants too.  
But she just can't. _She can't_.

' _I'm so sorry, Eren_.'


End file.
